


Unbroken Faith

by whiteraven1606



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mental Breakdown, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Sounding, Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin try to help Lancelot after he has been gravely injured in a way no simple spell can heal.</p>
<p>The explicit tags are all for consensual sex. The rape is prior to the start of the story and is off screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Lancelot Together

**Author's Note:**

> The rape is not explicitly described although they will talk frankly about what could have happened and about what it means for Lancelot at different times.
> 
> Lancelot is not in a good mental state for a long while. He'll get a happy ending, I just drag him through a lot of crap first. Lancelot will not have sex at any point during this story, just so you know.

****

Merlin watched Lancelot from where he lay, worry tugging fiercely at him. Something was very wrong. Lancelot hadn’t really sat down until just before he’d tried to shoo Merlin to bed. Then as soon as Merlin had retired, Lancelot had gotten to his feet with a wince. 

He watched Lancelot sigh and nod to himself before walking away. Merlin sat up and watched Lancelot disappear into the forest. His mind was screaming at him that he needed to go after the man. 

Carefully, Merlin worked his way past Arthur to follow Lancelot. As he topped a small hill, Merlin could see a body laid out on the ground below. Glancing around, Merlin found no one else near and hurried down the slope.

Lancelot was face down in the dirt, a gash on his side was pooling blood on the ground. Merlin bit his lip and rolled Lancelot onto his uninjured side. The man groaned, but didn’t wake. It was times like this that Merlin wished his healing magic was more practiced.

Looking back over his shoulder, Merlin couldn’t hear or see movement from their small camp. Turning back, Merlin covered the gash with his hand and whispered a healing charm. Lancelot’s side glowed with golden light as the spell took effect.

“Merlin?”

Startled, Merlin yanked Lancelot’s shirt over to hide the fading light even as he turned to find Arthur silently coming down the slope.

“Arthur!” He glanced at Lancelot, happy to find the light faded before facing Arthur again. “He’s collapsed.”

Arthur knelt beside them. “Yes, Merlin. I can see that.” He looked at Merlin out of the corner of his eye as he ran his hands over Lancelot’s limbs. “Have you found any wounds?” He stopped one hand at the slash in Lancelot’s shirt. He pulled the slash wide and grunted when he found smooth skin beneath.

Merlin blew out a sigh and moved to Lancelot’s other side. “No, I hadn’t gotten that far.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and went back to checking Lancelot, who was twitching under their hands. “He didn’t say anything of wounds he might have taken.”

“He is stubborn, my lord. Like some others I could mention.”

Arthur almost smiled. “Which you will not mention.” He froze when Lancelot flinched as he eased his hand across the small of Lancelot’s back. "Merlin, go back to camp and get my cloak.”

Merlin started to rise and then fell back down to his knees. “No. We’ll just take him back to camp. It’ll be easier with the both of us to carry him.”

Pressing his lips together, Arthur sighed through his nose. “Please, Merlin, for once, do as I say.”

Shaking his head, Merlin moved to help Arthur roll Lancelot back onto his stomach. “You shouldn’t have to carry him alone.”

Arthur caught Merlin’s arm. “Merlin.” He glanced down at Lancelot. “I need to check something that Lancelot, nor any man, wants more than one person to check.”

Merlin blinked, wondering what Arthur could possibly...”Oh.” He swallowed. “Oh! Uh, I’ll just...” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb and then stopped. “Oh. Arthur, what if he’s bleeding?”

“Merlin.”

Flinching from Arthur’s tone of voice, Merlin rose to his feet and fled.

****

Arthur watched Merlin retreat up the hill until he was gone. Turning back to Lancelot, Arthur gently slipped the knots holding his breeches in place and pulled them down as far as he could without making Lancelot move. Pulling Lancelot’s smallclothes aside, Arthur closed his eyes at what he saw.

He didn’t want to yell for Merlin for fear Lancelot would wake and Arthur didn’t want him to wake half-bared and on his stomach. Instead, Arthur ripped a piece of his tunic at the hem and used that to clean Lancelot as best he could with no water.

Suddenly, Merlin was back at their side. “Here, sire.”

Arthur cleared his throat and took the waterskin gratefully. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and held the waterskin so that Arthur could wet the rag he’d made. “How bad is it?”

“He’s bleeding.” Arthur frowned as more blood appeared slowly after he’d clean the last away. “It is coming from within him.”

“That’s not good.”

Arthur forced himself not to roll his eyes at Merlin. “No, I didn’t think it was.”

Merlin ducked his head and muttered, “Sorry.”

“No, no.” Arthur tried again and was still getting blood mixed with fluids he'd rather not think on. “You’ve a right to not know how to handle this. It isn’t something you’ve been trained to deal with.”

Blinking, Merlin cocked his head. “You’ve had...”

“No!” Arthur froze as Lancelot flinched and he soothed his hand over Lancelot’s hip. He lowered his voice. “It is not spoken of, but it is known to happen. Violations of the body are not solely a woman’s possible ordeal.”

Merlin fumbled the waterskin. “Oh, I didn’t...” He dropped his head forward. “Sorry, I’ll just be quiet now.”

Arthur ignored Merlin for a moment as he tried to see how bad the tearing was. “He is losing too much blood. We’ll not get him back to Gaius in time to save him.” He looked at Merlin who looked back at him with pale wide eyes. “Merlin.”

Merlin sprang to his feet, turned towards camp, and back towards him. “I could go get help.”

Grabbing a pant leg before Merlin could hare off, Arthur pulled him back down to the ground. “There’s no time for that, Merlin. Lancelot is feverish already and bleeding in places I can't stitch without something to relax his muscles.” He gripped Merlin’s arms tightly so he’d stay until Arthur had his say. “I know, Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin froze and stared at him. “Wha-what do you know, Arthur?”

Arthur tried to ease Merlin’s fear a little by rubbing his thumbs along Merlin’s skin where he was holding him. “I will keep you safe, Merlin. As safe as possible, but right now I need you to heal Lancelot’s wounds.”

Merlin blinked rapidly as his breathing started to quicken. “I...I can’t...”

Arthur shook Merlin’s arms. “You can. I know you’ve magic. Please, Merlin.”

Merlin was more gray than Arthur had ever seen. Hoping Merlin wasn’t about to faint, he watched as Merlin pulled from his hold and reached towards Lancelot.

“Uh, Arthur.”

“What?”

Merlin bit his lip. “I need to touch the wounds to heal them. I don’t know a healing spell that works at a distance.”

Arthur leaned forward and took Merlin’s chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to met. “You will not speak of this to Lancelot.”

Merlin’s eyes grew wider. “He, ah, he knows. He left right after he’d found out...”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. He would get Merlin to tell him that story later. “I meaning your touch, Merlin. Do not tell him you had to touch him inside to heal him.”

“Oh.” Merlin cast his eyes down and then looked up at Arthur. “I will if he asks.”

Releasing him, Arthur went to work moving Lancelot’s smallclothes to give Merlin more room. “If he asks, alright.”

Merlin nodded and with a final glance at him set about healing Lancelot.

****

Merlin helped Arthur lay Lancelot on Arthur’s own cloak. Gwen seemed to still be asleep, which was good. He felt drained from healing the damage done to Lancelot. Arthur sat down on the log near their firepit and Merlin settled next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur turned towards him. “For what?”

Merlin shrugged. “For everything, I guess.”

Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You’ve been told all your life to hide it. To make sure no one ever finds out. Haven’t you?”

Merlin leaned into Arthur’s warmth. Healing always left him so cold. “Yes.”

Arthur pulled him in closer. “I wasn’t waiting for you to tell me.”

That didn’t make sense to Merlin at all. “What?”

“I wasn’t waiting because I knew that you had been ingrained into hiding your magic. That anyone finding out scares you beyond measure.”

“Since it means my life, yes, it scares me.” Merlin watched Lancelot start to shiver. “He didn’t report me because I saved his life. Please don’t be upset with him.”

Arthur sighed. “You are an idiot, Merlin. I’m not upset with either of you.” He nosed Merlin’s hair. “I will protect you as best I can.”

Merlin could feel Arthur’s warmth start to finally seep into him. “Thank you, Arthur.” He felt like he was going to start bawling. He turned his face into Arthur’s chest. “Thank you, sire.”

****

Arthur eased Merlin’s limp sleeping body down beside Lancelot’s and covered them both with the trailing edge of his cloak. Checking that Gwen was still asleep, Arthur then moved to the fire. Building it back up proved harder for him than Merlin. Arthur wondered if Merlin did something magic with it to make it burn so merrily before.

He stared into the fire until Lancelot jerked and bolted upright. Moving carefully, Arthur stopped Lancelot from standing with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re safe, Lancelot.”

A small cry and a yank had Lancelot out from under his hand and almost on top of Merlin, who was still snoring. Lancelot stared at him with frightened eyes for several breaths and then he blinked.

“Sire. Forgive me.”

Arthur slid from his crouch to sit on the ground next to them. “There is nothing to forgive.”

Lancelot’s brows came together and he shifted subtly.

“Merlin healed you as best he could.” Arthur watched Lancelot flinch and abort a reach for his blade that wasn’t at his waist. “His life is safe with you and I, but she,” He motioned towards Gwen, “knows nothing of this.”

Lancelot snaked one hand behind himself to touch Merlin’s hip. “Sire...”

Arthur shook his head. “Don’t.” He tilted his head to catch Lancelot’s downcast eyes. “Don’t apologize for protecting him.”

“He knows of my injuries?” Lancelot’s voice was steady, if small.

Pulling gently, carefully, on Lancelot’s sleeve, Arthur managed to get him to lay back down. “He will tell no one. As I will speak of it to no one.”

Lancelot shivered. “I should die with my shame, sire.”

Pinning Lancelot’s shoulder to the ground, Arthur brushed the wetness from Lancelot’s cheeks with his other hand. “No. The shame is not yours to bear.” He pulled the cloak tighter around both of the others. “Sleep for now, Lancelot.”

“I do not think I am capable, my lord.”

Merlin’s snoring didn’t change, even as his eye’s slipped open just enough for Arthur to see them turn golden as he breathed a word on his exhale. Lancelot yawned and closed his eyes. Arthur could feel himself wanting to follow them into slumber. 

As he drifted off, Arthur wondered if Merlin’s eyes always turned colors when he practiced magic, since he was normally knocked out or turned away when Merlin cast.

****

Getting Lancelot to agree to come back with them to Camelot involved something of a dishonorable act on Arthur’s part. Merlin had shook his head as he caught Lancelot as he fell.

“You didn’t break his jaw, did you?”

Arthur shook out his hand and wondered for a moment how long his knuckles were going to be sore. “Don’t be an idiot, Merlin.”

Gwen dropped her hand from her mouth to glare at him. “Why did you do that?”

“He was going to continue to argue about coming to Camelot.” Arthur helped Merlin sling Lancelot up onto his horse. “He’s injured and I will not have him disappearing before he’s capable of handling himself.”

Gwen glared some more as Merlin held his horse still for her to mount. Arthur ignored them both and made sure that Lancelot was balanced well enough for the horse to walk easily.

Nothing was said as they walked home. Arthur watched Merlin’s eyes slide to Lancelot often. Arthur had to knock Lancelot out a second time part way through the day. He switched with Merlin and lead Gwen’s horse for the next candle mark in case she found the need to argue his treatment of Lancelot.

She glared, but said nothing. Arthur found he liked that less than if she had scolded him. He switched with Merlin again just before they were to come into view of Camelot’s outer watchtowers.

He lead them into the inner ward and helped pull Lancelot from his horse’s saddle. Setting Lancelot on Gaius’ table, Arthur gave him a single pat on the ankle before leaving him with Merlin and Gaius.

He crossed the courtyard in time to see Morgana hurry down the stairs towards Gwen. Watching Gwen and Morgana hug was worth the anger Arthur knew was awaiting him when he faced his father. 

****

Merlin bit his lip as Gaius looked up from examining Lancelot.

“What have I said about using your magic, Merlin?”

Merlin ducked his head. “I know.”

“He barely has a scratch on him, and none of them big enough for the amount of blood staining his clothes.” Gaius banged a book closed on the table by Lancelot’s foot. “Merlin!”

“I know, but Gaius...” He sank onto a stool. “Arthur practically ordered me to heal him.”

Gaius sank down onto a bench across from Merlin. “He what?”

“Ordered, Gaius.” Merlin reached out and ran his fingertips across the back of Lancelot’s hand. “He said he hadn’t been waiting for me to tell him.” Merlin could feel tears threatening again. “That he’d protect me. To please heal Lancelot’s wounds so he wouldn't die.”

Gaius stood and pulled him to his chest. “Oh, my boy.” He held Merlin as Merlin held Lancelot’s hand and cried.

****

Lancelot frowned. He was laying on something very soft, that didn’t smell of the forest. He cracked an eye open and bolted into sitting. He stared at his bare feet, which were clean. Then at his hands, which were also clean. He shifted and found he wasn’t hurting.

Lifting his hand to his cheek, he found that still stung, so it must have been Merlin that healed his other injuries. He looked around the room and tried to figure out who’s bed he was in.

Merlin came bustling through the door without knocking and sat down a large basket. From it came two plates piled with food and a pitcher. Lancelot said nothing, even when Merlin looked up to find him awake.

“Oh!” He smiled nervously at Lancelot and moved closer before changing course and snatching up a wayward tunic from over a chair back. “You’re awake. I’m glad you’re awake. I worried when Arthur punched you that second time...” He bit his lip and fingered the tunic he held. “I’ll just stop talking now.”

That explained why his jaw was so sore. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Uhm. For what?” Merlin suddenly wouldn’t look at him and busied himself with picking up more of clothing that Lancelot thought must be Arthur’s.

“Risking yourself for me.” He eased his way to the edge of Arthur’s bed. “You should not have done that.”

Merlin came closer. “Arthur thinks very highly of you.”

It was all Lancelot could do not to laugh bitterly. “I do not see why he would waste time on such as me.”

“It isn’t wasting time.” Arthur appeared from the other door. He settled into a chair and pulled one of the plates to himself. “Come, eat with me, Lancelot.”

The thought of food turned his stomach. “I do not think I will be of much company, sire.”

Merlin moved to help him stand and Lancelot could not suppress the flinch. Merlin froze, and in turn he froze. They stared at each other for several moments until Arthur was suddenly at his side.

Lancelot flinched back from that and steeled himself as Arthur drew him up. “I apologize, sire.”

“There is nothing for you to apologize for, Lancelot.” He helped Lancelot to the table and then released him to push Merlin to another chair beside Lancelot’s. “And stop calling me ‘sire’ in private.”

Lancelot blinked and when he opened his eyes there was food in front of him. “Uh.’

Merlin slipped another bit of bread onto Lancelot’s plate. “There. Eat.”

Arthur sat a tear of his meat on Lancelot’s plate. “I’m sure there was a please in Merlin’s statement somewhere.”

Merlin looked up from shoveling food in his mouth that he'd taken from Arthur's plate. “Oh, yeah. Please.”

Lancelot smiled, only to have it fade right away. He poked at the food, but it all smelled of _them_. He knew that Arthur’s room smelled of things safe and good, but all his nose would smell was _their_ stench. Pushing the plate away, Lancelot tried to rise, but his legs refused to work. 

Merlin was there in a moment, trying to help, but he was _touching_. Lancelot recoiled and fell off his chair, toppling it into Merlin. They all went down in a tangle and Lancelot squirmed away, noises filled the air that he didn’t understand.

Arthur was suddenly holding him down and Lancelot struggled against the restraint of it. “Lancelot! You must stop.” Arthur pinned him with more weight. “Stop!”

The commanding tone of the voice got through and Lancelot lay panting, looking up at Arthur watching him. Merlin came into view and Lancelot let them pick him up. He let Merlin wipe his face and they laid him back down on the very soft bed.

“Lancelot, we’re trying to help you.”

Turning his head, Lancelot looked at the tunic cuff in front of his nose. “Please kill me.”

Arthur reached for him and kept reaching even after Lancelot flinched away. “You are too precious to kill, Lancelot. Stretch out for me, please.”

Taking it as an order seemed to unlock Lancelot’s muscles. Merlin helped him cover himself with the sheets.

“My honor is in tatters, sire. It would be better to have me dead.”

Arthur shoved Merlin down onto the bed beside Lancelot. “Stay with him, Merlin. I will be back from council as quickly as I can.” Arthur pointed at Lancelot. “I am the Crown Prince of Camelot and I will not have you killing yourself or talking someone else into it for you.”

Merlin watched them from his place beside Lancelot. “I will watch over him.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur left with a final long look at them.

****

Merlin waited until Arthur’s steps had faded before he rolled to press his weight down on Lancelot’s chest. Lancelot was staring at the ceiling as though it held the secrets of the world. “What was that?’

Lancelot looked at him with frighteningly blank eyes. “What are you talking about, Merlin?”

Backing off, Merlin eased down beside Lancelot. “I healed you to save your life. Dying so soon after is not the way to thank me, Lancelot.”

With a blink, Lancelot brought his arm up to cover his face. “Go away, Merlin, please. I thank you for trying to help, but just...please leave.”

Merlin hefted the covers higher around Lancelot. “I won’t bother you more, but I’m staying.”

Lancelot looked like he was about to hurl, but instead laughter erupted. It sounded rather awful to Merlin’s ears. Merlin wanted to touch him to try to sooth, but Lancelot hadn’t liked that before, so instead Merlin petted the fabric between them.

“You will be alright, Lancelot.” Merlin ignored Lancelot’s snort. “I swear you will be alright.”

****

Arthur eased his way back into his own room and found them both sleeping, Merlin wrapped in Lancelot’s embrace. Lancelot’s face was streaked and Merlin’s tunic wrinkled as though it had been bunched in Lancelot’s fists.

He tugged Merlin out of their embrace and dumped him off the bed. With a flail and a cut off gasp, Merlin came awake as he hit the floor. Lancelot didn’t move and Arthur found himself grateful.

“Pour a bath, Merlin.”

Merlin yawned and nodded. No arguing was different, perhaps it was because Merlin had just awoken. Arthur got out of Merlin’s way as he started setting up the bath.

Settling onto the edge of his bed, Arthur watched Merlin with half-closed eyes as he stroked Lancelot’s back lightly.

"Arthur, why was he making those horrible noises when he was trying to get away?"

"He wasn't seeing us in that moment, Merlin." Arthur frowned as he tried to work out how best to explain. "Something made him lose himself in memory."

Merlin frowned down at the water in the tub. "How do we know what the cause was so that we don't repeat it unthinkingly?"

"Warm that, but not to boiling this time." Arthur pulled Lancelot gently up until he was leaning against Arthur's shoulder. "The causes can vary or change. If he will not speak of them the best we can do is watch him closely." 

Arthur watched Merlin steel himself to work magic on the water. The muttered spell sounded familiar and Arthur wondered how much magic Merlin was doing within the castle walls. Merlin tested the water as Arthur roused Lancelot.

Lancelot gasped and jerked away before stilling. He looked at Arthur from under his disheveled hair. "Prince Arthur?"

"Up you get, Lancelot. A hot soak will help." Arthur cringed inwardly at the tone of his voice, but Lancelot seemed not to notice as he moved slowly to stand. "That's good."

Merlin came to help strip Lancelot and he frowned at Arthur over the passive knight's shoulder. Arthur frowned back and shrugged to show he didn't know what to make of it either. He stopped Merlin when Lancelot was down to his smallclothes.

"Leave those until he is in the bath."

Merlin nodded and they guided Lancelot forward with achingly slow steps.

Lancelot neither flinched or acknowledged them as the last bit of his clothes were removed. Arthur held Lancelot against his chest as Merlin guided his legs over the side of the tub. Lancelot settled easily as they eased him down. Merlin's frown deepened as Lancelot simply sat there.

Arthur knelt beside the bath. "Lancelot, would you like to wash yourself?"

Lancelot blinked, but did not answer. Arthur took a cloth from Merlin and brought Lancelot's hand up above the water to set the cloth in. Lancelot's hand stayed slack even after Arthur curled Lancelot’s fingers around the cloth. 

Arthur handed the cloth back to Merlin. "Wash him gently and be ready to back away at any moment."

Merlin nodded and gingerly rubbed along Lancelot’s shoulders with the cloth. “Why is he like this?”

He could see that Lancelot was still staring off at nothing. Arthur tore a bite of bread off a hunk from the lunch Lancelot hadn’t touched. Leaning forward, Arthur gently pressed Lancelot’s bottom lip with the bite and slipped it in when Lancelot opened his mouth. Lancelot blinked as he slowly chewed, but didn’t say anything.

Arthur looked at Merlin as he pressed a bite of meat to Lancelot’s lips. “I’ve seen this in the aftermath of a battle once when the horror outweighed the man’s sanity.” He stroked the side of Lancelot’s throat to encourage him to swallow. 

“Did the man recover?” Merlin lifted an arm and began washing it. Lancelot seemed not to notice it at all.

“No.” Arthur stood and took the cloth from Merlin’s suddenly still fingers. “Fetch Gaius. I’ll help him finish.”

Merlin bit his lip as he backed away. Arthur scrubbed the dirt from Lancelot’s other arm and chest. He nudged Lancelot’s body into various positions to help with the washing and tried not to cringe when there was no protest or response.

“Father has decided you may remain in Camelot. I convinced him that I owe you my life several times over and should therefore be allowed leeway on any past mistakes.” He moved around the edge of the tub and scrubbed at Lancelot’s shoulder blades. “I think it helps that you’ve never been accused of being a sorcerer.”

Arthur kept up his inane chatter until he grew tired of his own voice. He urged Lancelot to lift his knee above water. “You can’t stay like this forever, Lancelot.”

A blink was his only reply, so Arthur pinched the skin at Lancelot’s knee, but that gained him nothing at all. Sighing, Arthur pulled on Lancelot’s arms until he stood up.

Wrapping a towel around Lancelot’s slim hips resulted in a gasp and a jerk. Keeping Lancelot on his feet a he struggled to get away got Arthur drenched. He got Lancelot out of the bath and sat on a chair.

Gathering another towel from the pile of laundry Merlin hadn’t gotten put away, Arthur draped it across a now still Lancelot’s lap. With a sigh, Arthur stripped off his wet tunic and shrugged into a dry one.

He squatted down in front of Lancelot and turned the man’s face so he could see Lancelot’s eyes. “I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

Lancelot blinked and Arthur sighed. 

There was a knock on his door and Arthur straightened up. “Come in.”

Gaius came in trailed by Merlin. As Gaius examined Lancelot, Arthur watched Merlin clean up the mess the bath had produced.

“He has retreated within his own mind, sire.”

Arthur helped Merlin ease Lancelot’s arms through the sleeves of one of his older tunics. “Will he recover?”

With a shrug, Gaius lifted one of Lancelot’s eyelids. “I can’t not say, sire. I have seen this condition only rarely.” He sighed and turned towards Arthur. “I suggest he be kept as warm as possible and keep plying him with food and drink.”

Merlin eased clean smallclothes up Lancelot’s legs to his thighs. “Gaius, is it something we’ve done that caused this?”

“I do not believe so. The shock of his injuries may simply have not caught up until now, Merlin.”

Arthur urged Lancelot to stand with gentle tugs on his arms. He held Lancelot to his chest as Merlin swiftly tugged the smallclothes up into place. The only reaction Lancelot gave was a momentary stiffening of his entire body.

Gaius left with a reassurance that he’d research to see if there was anything known to help such conditions. Arthur shooed Merlin out after him. Then he all but carried Lancelot back to his bed.

“I am proud you are allowing us so much trust with your person, Lancelot.” Arthur eased Lancelot down and covered him with all the blankets he had out this time of year. He tucked one of the small hearth stones into the foot of his bed to help with Lancelot’s warmth and finally settled in his chair to think.

****

Merlin caught up with Gaius as they turned the corner to their quarters. “He’ll get better, right?”

Gaius ushered him into the common room and set heavily on a stool. “He was very deep in himself, Merlin.” He narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “What all did you heal, boy?”

“I...” He dropped to a stool and rubbed his hair with one hand. “He was bleeding from his arse. There were...tears.”

Gaius sighed. “Oh, dear.” He leaned forward. “You completely healed the tears?”

Merlin nodded. “I healed a deep gash on his side as well, but left the visible cuts to his face because Gwen would have noticed.”

“Alright.” Gaius pulled a book towards himself. “Did he speak of the attack on him at all?”

“No.” Merlin bit his lip. “He wanted to die.”

“That isn’t uncommon.” Gaius stood and rummaged through his bottles. “You left no soreness within him?”

Merlin’s brows drew together. “Should I have?”

“No, no. It would not help.” Gaius pressed a vial into Merlin’s hand. “Dose him with this in the morning and see if there is any change.” He gestured towards the door. “Now go do your chores.”

Merlin grinned and gave Gaius’ arm a quick squeeze on his way out. He hurried through the various early evening chores that had somehow became his even though they weren’t all for Arthur or Gaius. It helped him to keep up with the castle's comings and goings so he tried not to leave them undone.

Slipping into Arthur’s room with dinner plates, later than he intended, Merlin turned to find Lancelot sprawled across Arthur’s bed and Arthur slumped over papers at his table.

Trying to be quiet never ended well, so instead Merlin sat the platter down and clattered his way through tending the fire, closing the window, and pouring the wine to go with Arthur’s dinner. Through it all Arthur didn’t stir, and once Lancelot had opened his eyes, he did nothing else.

Merlin knelt beside the bed, near Lancelot’s head. “You’re safe now, here in Arthur’s room. Neither of us will harm you.” He patted Lancelot’s shoulder as he stood.

Arthur sleeping at his table was too much of a temptation. The quill feather tickled Arthur’s ear for only a moment before Arthur was jumping, yelping, and batting at himself. Merlin giggled and smiled through the threat of being put in the stocks.

****

Arthur was inwardly pleased to have Merlin smiling, even if it resulted in a itchy, crawling feeling inside his ear. Rubbing his ear against his shoulder, Arthur tried to ignore Lancelot staring towards them as Arthur ate.

He watched Merlin mutter and try to entice Lancelot to eat. He kept his mouth shut about crumbs in his bed because it looked like Merlin was getting nowhere with the food. Instead he sat aside his own food and watched Merlin change the now cooled hearth stone for a warm one. 

“Did Gaius say anything more?”

Merlin jumped at his voice and nearly dropped the tongs he’d been using to move the stones about. “Nothing of use.”

Arthur sighed and pushed his plate towards Merlin. “Eat, Merlin.” Normally he never caught Merlin eating his leftovers and Arthur knew that he often didn’t leave enough to be picked over to start with.

Merlin sat opposite him as though Arthur had offered that as well and tore a bite of meat from the hunk on the plate. “How did you know what to look for in the forest?”

It was nothing he wanted to speak of, but he knew Merlin would not let it go either. “I knew a knight once that was captured by an enemy, abused horribly, and then handed back as a parody of a gift.” He leaned his elbows on the table and cupped his face. “They were trying to hurt everyone through the pain of the one knight.”

Merlin grimaced. “What happened?”

“His...wounds became infected and he wasted away. He had no wish to live.” Arthur glanced towards Lancelot. “He did not shut out the world so much as not engage it if it came to him.”

“Would my healing even soreness in the muscles cause...that?” He flapped a hand at Lancelot.

Arthur sat back in his chair. “No, I don’t think so.” He frowned at Merlin. “You did nothing wrong, Merlin.”

Merlin blew a breath out in a huff. “Alright. I just...He’s got to come back, right?”

“When he is ready, he will.” Arthur lifted his boot up to the edge of the table. “Help me out of these.”

With only a few insubordinate mutters Merlin helped him ready himself for bed. He eyed the lump of covers that was Lancelot as Merlin smooth his sleeping shirt into place. “You will sleep here tonight, Merlin.”

“Of course, sire.” Merlin moved a few steps towards the antechamber and stopped. “Arthur?”

Arthur turned his head. “What, Merlin?”

“When you say ‘here’ you mean the little room, or here, here? Or maybe I should make a pallet on the floor...”

“Merlin.”

Freezing, Merlin stared at him with wide eyes. 

Arthur shook his head. “Leave the connecting door ajar and wake early enough to stoke the fire against the dawn chill.”

Merlin nodded and turned away.

“Tomorrow night will be your turn to stay with Lancelot.” Arthur watched Merlin spin, grinning, trip over his own feet and go down in a heap. Shaking his head at Merlin’s continued clumsiness, Arthur moved to the other side of his bed and eased his way beneath the blankets. He left a layer under himself that was over Lancelot to better separate them.

“Good night, Lancelot. Merlin.”

From the antechamber, Merlin’s shadow cast across his floor jerked and turned slightly. “Sleep well, Arthur.”

He stared at his ceiling for some time, thinking about Merlin’s use of his name and how rare his rank passed those lips. Beside him Lancelot breathed evenly. Arthur drifted to sleep to the sounds of Merlin’s snores and Lancelot’s quieter huffs.

****

Arthur came awake to an unfamiliar noise. Rolling slightly, Arthur pulled Lancelot closer to his chest. “Shhh.”

Lancelot’s quiet sobs didn’t change at all. Arthur thought he might not even be awake. Arthur kept up his muttering. The light from the door leading to the antechamber shifted and Arthur knew Merlin was standing in the doorway.

Shifting, Arthur rolled Lancelot more onto his side.

“Merlin, come here.” Arthur grinned when Merlin yelped.

There was some shuffling noises and then Merlin was leaning against the side of the bed. “Why?”

Arthur thought about scolding him, but it was too early for that. “Get in on the other side.”

“What?” Merlin rubbed his face. “I thought...Arthur, how is that going to help?”

“I didn’t say it will help.” Arthur pointed at the sliver of bed. “In, Merlin.”

“Alright, alright.” Merlin fumbled his way into bed. 

Arthur bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh at Merlin’s fussing. Between them Lancelot had quieted and was rhythmically fisting the front of Arthur’s sleeping shift.

Merlin shifted so he was laying on his side facing them. “Arthur, can I make a small light?”

Pleased to have an excuse to see Merlin cast magic, Arthur lifted his head. “If it will flicker as a candle does, yes.”

The light was small and flickered as Arthur had said it should. Merlin’s eyes had gone gold for a moment while he cast the spell. Lancelot shifted his head to hide his face from the light.

Arthur ghosted a hand across Lancelot’s shoulder as he watched Merlin bit his lip as he gazed back. “Do your eyes always change color like that?”

Merlin blinked. “I’m told they do, but I’ve never seen it myself.” Merlin smiled and eased closer.

Lancelot snuffled, shifted more onto his back between them, and settled again. Arthur reached across him to pulled Merlin up against Lancelot’s side.

“How much do you...change in the castle?”

Merlin gingerly lay his arm across Lancelot’s chest. “Uhm...”

“You need to be careful.”

“Gaius is always telling me that.”

Arthur reached up to touch the light. “Then you need to listen to him, Merlin.” He pulled back and looked at Merlin. “Shining my armor, cleaning, even my bath water, you idiot.”

“Protection charms to keep you from getting injured in practices. Getting all the chores between you and Gaius done so I can get at least a few hours sleep.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “And your bath was an accident.”

“Protection?”

Merlin plucked at Arthur’s shirt. “Nothing that interfered with your fights. Just...to keep you from stupid injuries. When a new knight does something wrong that no one expects.”

Arthur thought of the time he’d nearly taken a dulled blade to the side because his partner in that training session hadn’t understood how to thrust properly at the belly. “You didn’t change any combat, then?”

Merlin ducked his head causing Arthur to frown at him. “I made Valiant’s snakes appear, and the sword your father welded against the knight that was supposed to fight you.” He looked up through his lowered lashes. “I wouldn’t cause you dishonor, Arthur.”

He slid his hand down Merlin’s arm. “Thank you.”

Blinking, Merlin smiled. “Really? You aren’t angry?”

“I would rather you weren’t risking your life everyday within shouting distance my father.” He closed his eyes against Merlin’s stubborn expression. He didn’t want to argue about it over Lancelot’s fitfully sleeping form.

****

Before he’d even really woken up, Merlin exchanged the hearth stone at Lancelot’s feet for a warm one. He stoked up the fire with a whispered word and set about shining Arthur’s armor while he waited for the kitchens to have the bread out of the ovens.

He gathered food for the prince and piled on more of the bread that they’d gotten Lancelot to accept. Merlin carried it all back up the tower to Arthur’s rooms. He sat it down on the table and stopped to stare at Lancelot and Arthur wrapped together on the bed.

Lancelot had tucked his head under Arthur’s chin. They were both snoring lightly. Merlin smiled and set out the food. He normally would wake Arthur roughly or with a prank, but not now, not with Lancelot in the middle.

Merlin touched Arthur’s cheek. “Sire.”

Arthur blinked and then squinted at him. “What?”

“Sire, food is ready.”

Arthur yawned and frowned down at the top of Lancelot’s head. “Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin started to ease Lancelot’s hands from the front of Arthur’s shirt.

“Why...” Arthur shook his head slightly. “Oh, never mind.”

Merlin mentally snickered and tugged at Lancelot. "Do you think he will be any better today?"

Arthur rubbed his hand across his face. "Probably not." Arthur helped roll Lancelot onto his side. "Move back, Merlin."

Merlin took the hearthstone from the end of the bed and took it over to the fire as Arthur woke Lancelot. Merlin whirled at the strangled yell and hurried to help restrain Lancelot where he was fighting Arthur.

"Stop, Lancelot. We are friends. You are safe here."

Merlin wrapped himself around Lancelot's back. "Lancelot."

Arthur dodged a panicked punch and pinned Lancelot's hands between his own. "Halt!"

Lancelot jerked to a stop and stared blankly at Arthur. "Sire?"

Arthur gently brushed Lancelot's hair back. "Yes, Lancelot. You are in Camelot. In my rooms."

Merlin stepped back and kept his hands ready to help again if needed. "I have breakfast laid out."

Lancelot turned his head, blinked at Merlin, and then his expression simply fell off his face. 

Arthur sighed and nudged Lancelot to the edge of the bed. "Help him up, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and guided Lancelot to the table as Arthur stood and eyed the food.

****

Arthur helped settle Lancelot into a seat and then sat down next to him. He broke off a bite of sausage and put it to Lancelot's lips. "Open, knight."

Lancelot passively took in the food and began to chew.

Merlin was busying himself with Arthur's clothing for the day's wear, while keeping an eye on Arthur's efforts with Lancelot. "He's chewing."

"Yes, Merlin, I see that." Arthur rubbed the corner of one eye as he sighed. "Merlin, find one of my plainest shirts that will fit him and bring it out as well."

"Yes, Arthur."

Arthur slipped another bite of meat into Lancelot's mouth. "We are quite proud of you, knight."

Lancelot blinked as he chewed.

Merlin came from the wardrobe. "Why aren't you using his name?"

Arthur shrugged. "I thought he might need a reminder of his worth."

Lancelot started to giggle.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthur scooted his seat closer as Lancelot's giggles fell into soft sobbing cries. Merlin looked scared as Arthur cooed in Lancelot's ear as he pulled him into an embrace.

"Merlin, come help."

Merlin shook his head slightly as he brought his hands up to cover his mouth. Arthur beckoned with a hand.

" _Mer_ lin."

Merlin blinked wet eyes and moved closer.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and hauled him in the last few inches. "We are with you, Lancelot. Merlin and I will not leave you."

Lancelot shook his head and hunched his shoulders a he dropped his head to the table and covered himself with his arms. The sobs grew in volume. 

Arthur rubbed Lancelot's back and took a bite of bread with his other hand. Merlin frowned at him and Arthur held out his next bite. "Eat, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and took the bite as his own stomach rumbled. "Sorry."

Arthur ignored it and kept rubbing gently at Lancelot's spine as the sobs died down.

"Why not kill me?"

Arthur nudged Lancelot into sitting back up. "You are my knight. I will not have you lost because of an injury."

Lancelot scoffed as he scrubbed at his face with his hand. "Injury? I'm defiled, sire. I..."

With a quick grab, Arthur caught Lancelot's chin, who froze. Arthur shook him lightly as he spoke. "You are _not_ so defiled that you deserve to die. The actions of those that hurt you reflect on you not at all." He dropped his hand to Lancelot's neck. "You are as desirable now as you have always been."

Lancelot was still under his hand. Arthur rubbed his thumb in slow tiny circles on the side of Lancelot's neck near the stubble. Merlin was trying to ease away.

Arthur pinned Merlin with his stare. "Where are you going?"

Merlin fidgeted. "Uhm. I thought...well, I should..."

Arthur smiled at his antics. "Merlin, help Lancelot change into his clothing for today."

Lancelot was still staring at him and then seemed to fall back into the muteness of before. Arthur could see it was different now, Lancelot was watching things and simply not speaking.

****

Merlin had to take measured breaths to keep from crying as he held the new shirt for Lancelot to slip on. Lancelot's torso was covered in livid marks, some of them shaped like bites.

Arthur ate, but Merlin could see him watching them as Merlin tugged the tunic down into place as Lancelot stared ahead. 

Merlin stepped back from Lancelot and Arthur beckoned him over. "Arthur?"

Arthur had moved to the chair closest to the fire. "Spread a blanket at my feet."

Merlin frowned, but did as Arthur said.

Arthur stood and went over to Lancelot. "Bring a plate of food to the chair."

Merlin watched as Arthur sat back down with Lancelot standing between his spread thighs. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur gently tapped at Lancelot's calf until he knelt down. "Caring and feeding my charges. Kneel, Merlin."

Merlin licked his lip and dropped to kneel next to Lancelot as Arthur coaxed Lancelot to lean against Arthur's leg. "Arthur?"

Arthur held out a bite of bread and as Merlin lifted his hand to take it, Arthur shook his head. "No, Merlin."

Merlin blinked as Arthur offered the bite to Lancelot who took it passively. "Oh."

Arthur held another bite out and Merlin touched Arthur's knee to help keep his balance as he took the bite carefully from Arthur's hand.

****

Arthur wasn't sure what had possessed him to order Merlin to his knees as well. Some cobbled together thoughts of Merlin showing Lancelot that Arthur wouldn't hurt them, perhaps. Arthur forced down the urge to shiver as Merlin licked at his fingertips.

Lancelot was watching them, not quite aware, but there was more in his eyes than the day before, so Arthur was calling it a victory.

Merlin looked dazed as they continued. Arthur dared to stroke Merlin's neck as Merlin chewed slowly.

Merlin sighed and dropped his forehead to rest on Arthur's knee. "Arthur."

Arthur scratched lightly at the nape of Merlin's neck. "Mine, aren't you? My equal veiled in servant's clothing."

Merlin hummed and wrapped his hand around the back of Arthur's calf. "Arthur."

Arthur petted Lancelot with his free hand. "What of you, knight? Are you mine as Merlin is? Or does your loyalty lie with Merlin?"

Lancelot blinked and lolled his head to rest on top of Arthur's thigh.

Arthur stroked the side of Lancelot's face as he petted the back of Merlin's neck. "Perhaps you are undecided, knight. I will accept that for now." Arthur tugged firmly at Merlin's hair to pull his head back. He leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. "Merlin."

Merlin blinked rapidly and then gave a slight smile. "Arthur. Sire."

Arthur pressed a light kiss to Merlin's lips and pulled back. He gently pushed Merlin's head back forward to rest on his knee. "Only if you want, Merlin. I will not insist."

Lancelot watched with wide eyes, his hand came to wrap around Arthur's ankle.

Merlin shifted closer and brought one hand up to tuck fingers into Arthur's waistband. "You mean it?"

Arthur frowned. "Of course. Merlin, I..." Arthur gentled his petting on them both. "I do not wish to bed you if you see only a crown."

Merlin's hand on his calf tightened. "I see you, Arthur."

Arthur offered another bite of food to Lancelot. "Good." He held out a bite to Merlin. "That's...very good."

Merlin took the bite and licked at Arthur's fingers, planting a kiss on a fingertip before pulling away. "Later?"

Arthur tugged at the short hairs on Merlin's nape. "Yes, Merlin. Later. You've chores to see to."

Merlin grinned as he stood and gathered the remains of breakfast into his carrying basket. Arthur kept petting Lancelot until long after Merlin had shut the door on his way out.

"I do not regret you being a witness, knight."

Lancelot shuffled closer and pressed his face to Arthur's belly. "Sire."

Arthur gentled him, petting his hair and shoulders. "I ask nothing untoward of you, Lancelot."

Lancelot nodded against Arthur. "He loves you, Arthur."

Arthur's hands stilled and it took him a few moments to make himself move again. "Truly? You know this?"

Lancelot sighed against him. "Yes. He stares at you as you do not often indulge in yourself."

Arthur drew Lancelot up to his feet. He frowned as Lancelot wouldn't meet his eyes. "Lancelot, do you want to leave my rooms today?"

Lancelot went stock still and shook his head fiercely before the blank expression descended across his face.

Mentally cursing himself, Arthur stood and guided Lancelot back to his bed. "I apologize, knight. I would not order you to leave. You are safe within my rooms and when you feel it again you will know you are safe within Camelot as well."

Lancelot was passive through Arthur guiding him under the covers. He stared at the wall as Arthur patted the covers over his shoulder.

Arthur leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lancelot's temple. "I might end up buggering Merlin in front of you if you do not heal up, Lancelot."

****

Merlin's world floated by and he wondered at the feeling as he completed his chores. Was it just from Arthur's petting? He had really liked that part. Even on his knees, heat had bloomed in his nethers as Arthur's nimble fingers had stroked across his neck and hair.

Merlin hurried back up the stairs with food for evening meal and a small bundle of laundry. He'd need to change the sheets in the morning. Merlin slipped into Arthur's rooms and found Arthur in his chair by the fire as Lancelot lay on the bed.

Arthur beckoned him to the chair, so Merlin sat down the laundry and took the food over. He stared to kneel again, but Arthur's hand on his arm stilled him.

"Bring Lancelot to me."

Merlin nodded and went to pull Lancelot from the bed.

****

Arthur spent his evening gently feeding Lancelot and coaxing Merlin into a relaxed state so deep that Arthur was able to call him beautiful without a fit from Merlin. Arthur put both men to rest in his bed and then spent nearly a chandlemark trying to work out what exactly he thought he was doing.

Merlin was sprawled, peaceful face turned towards Lancelot, who was curled tight, with one hand clinging to Merlin's nightshirt.

Arthur nudged Merlin over to make room for himself as he eased into his bed with them. He pressed himself up against Merlin's side and reached across to pat Lancelot on his shoulder.

****

Merlin came awake and frowned. He was well rested in a way he normally couldn't find the time to sleep for. Merlin blinked and looked down at himself. He was being used as a pillow by both Arthur and Lancelot.

Merlin blinked and brought a hand up to touch Arthur's hair. It was soft and Merlin couldn't help but thread his fingers into it.

Arthur mumbled and kissed Merlin's chest before lifting his head and opening his eyes. "Merlin."

Merlin grinned at him. "Morning, cloutpole."

Arthur smirked at him and brought his hand up to press on Merlin's member. "Are you sure that's what you want to call me, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin gasped and his eyelids fluttered. "Ar...Arthur."

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck under his chin and sat up. "I've training to see to. Stay with Lancelot."

Merlin blew out a breath as Arthur rolled towards the edge of the bed. "Arthur?"

"Staying with Lancelot is an order, Merlin. I'm capable of finding a bit of food."

"I didn't say you couldn't follow your nose to food, but Arthur, I have chores..."

"You would disobey me?"

Merlin bit his lip even as he stroked Lancelot's hair. "Uhm...Only sometimes?"

Arthur snorted and tugged on Merlin's hair. "This time, do not disobey, Merlin."

With a nod, Merlin watched Arthur turn away and head for the door.

****


	2. Arthur Founds a Distraction

****

Arthur felt the tension acutely as the weeks passed. Lancelot became steadily more engaged with the world. Merlin seemed to become more graceful and clumsy all at once. 

Arthur found that feeding them both on their knees made Merlin so glassy eyed he was pliant to anything Arthur asked of him right after. Arthur was careful not to break any trusts. He kept his desires in check, tightly held himself back each time Merlin's graceful unfocused-ness of his after dinner state played havoc with Arthur.

Lancelot seemed to become more himself with each passing day. He started to talk a little in the mornings, though he retreated into himself any time Arthur gently suggested he leave Arthur's rooms.

Arthur despaired ever returning Lancelot to himself. One evening after putting Merlin and Lancelot into their eased states and into Arthur's bed, Arthur slipped from his rooms. He was dressed in his plainest clothing.

After a quick word with the hallway guards to let no one into his rooms, Arthur headed down to the lower city. He needed release. Something harsh where he could release all this built up tension in a way that wouldn't hurt either Merlin or Lancelot.

Arthur pulled a cap low over his hair. He knew the color was rare enough to stand him out and coupled with his build there were few that would not recognize him for his station. He wanted something tonight that he wasn't supposed to want and that required not being himself.

In the worst of the taverns, Arthur found a rowdy fight. It would help, but he was likely to lose his cap, which wouldn't. Arthur stood back and let the fight play out, the dark haired man beating off several men before being hit hard about the head.

Arthur caught the man as he was thrown in Arthur's direction. He hauled the man out of the tavern so there wouldn't be a body to deal with should he leave him behind. The man moaned and blinked up at Arthur.

"Yer pretty."

Arthur lifted his eyebrows. "You are drunk."

"Not that drunk." The man pushed away from Arthur and leaned into the wall next to them instead. "Wha' ca doing slumming? Yer somethin' high and mighty."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm highborn."

The man snorted and waved his hand up and down Arthur's body. "Put together, you are." With a wabble, the man grinned as he tried to push off the wall he was leaning against. "Something higher up than me at least."

"I'm not my rank tonight." Arthur pulled the man into his side so he was supporting the drunk's weight. "What's your name?"

"Gwaine." With a rumble, Gwaine leaned into Arthur. "Didn't answer m' question."

Arthur headed them for the tiny room he paid highly to keep over the back of a tavern more towards the middle of the city. "I'm looking for a bedwarmer."

"Uhmm." Gwaine blinked slowly and then grinned. "I might be a-amicable to...certain activities."

"Good." Arthur crossed between patrols and took up the stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and eased his chosen man through the door. Following, Arthur locked the door behind him.

The room was small with a single bed. It was sturdy and large enough to lay out a good sized man after Arthur was finished, so it served Arthur's purposes. He pushed Gwaine towards the bed.

"I like bedsport a certain way."

Gwaine stumbled towards the bed and started shedding clothing. "Let me hear it first. There are things I'll not do for a high born."

Arthur ran his fingertips down Gwaine's bare spine. "I take roughly. Throughly." He kissed the back of Gwaine's neck. "I'll bury my prick in you. Eventually I'll use my special items on you. You'll not move tomorrow."

Gwaine pushed back into Arthur's fingers stroking down his back. "And tomorrow night? Will you be having me then as well?"

"If you are still willing."

Gwaine snaked a hand back to grab Arthur's asscheek and pulled them tight together. "Depends on your skill, high born."

Arthur smiled and shoved Gwaine down against the blankets. "Naked. Now, boy."

Gwaine shivered at being called boy, his hands shaky as he undid his breaches. "You know enough to have oil, aye?"

"Yes. I know we need slick skin." Arthur rubbed at the handsome curve of Gwaine's buttocks. "Kneel on the bed for me, boy."

Gwaine crawled forward to get his knees on the bed. Arthur idly played with Gwaine's skin, running fingers up and down Gwaine's feet and legs, and pressing softly against Gwaine's opening. Arthur watched Gwaine's member grow longer as it hardened.

Gwaine started to rock into Arthur's touches. "Ugh. Come on, high born."

Arthur backed off and stripped out of his clothing. The only part he left on were the gloves he dawned only for these nights. He poured oil down Gwaine's crack and watched it drip off his bollocks. Gwaine dropped his shoulders to the blankets as Arthur rubbed his fingertips along the path of the oil.

Once he'd gotten a groan from Gwaine, Arthur moved his hand to Gwaine's prick. He pulled and stroked, making sure to twist his hand about.

Gwaine muffled his noises into a fisted gather of the blankets Arthur had him on. Arthur pushed on Gwaine's hip to roll him to his side.

"On your back, boy."

Gwaine tucked his hands behind his head as he flopped the rest of the way over onto his back. "Teasing me, high born?"

Arthur leaned over and licked a stripe across Gwaine's nipple. "Just a little, boy. I told you I like bedsport in a particular manner."

Gwaine arched his neck as Arthur took hold of his member. "I'm seeing that, yes. Do I need to pin you down and ride you, high born?"

Arthur wiped the oil from his glove, and reached into the drawer of the bedstand. "You'll ride me soon enough, boy."

Gwaine panted as Arthur used his still oily hand to stroke him. With his other hand, Arthur found the little metal length he'd had cast just for these nights.

He turned back and coated the metal length with oil. "You are brave, are you not, boy?"

Gwaine lifted his head and blinked slowly at the sight of the metal. "What's that for?"

Arthur took firm hold of Gwaine's prick. "Hold still, boy." He slipped it in, down Gwaine's member in a slow steady pace. Arthur pulled it back and let it sink again as Gwaine dropped his head back to the bed.

"Oh, bugger."

Arthur grinned and seated the metal as far as it could go. "We'll get to that, boy." He took the twine out next and carefully wrapped each nipple as Gwaine's hesitant fingers touched where the metal was inserted into him.

Arthur rubbed one of the captured nipples hard and smiled as Gwaine rolled a little away before flopping back again. "Hold still for now, boy."

With a whimper, Gwaine stilled and that let Arthur carefully block Gwaine's ears with soft cloths. He then wrapped Gwaine's hairy bollocks in leather bindings. Gwaine stared up at him with wide eyes.

Arthur twisted the metal and Gwaine's hips jerked. Arthur smiled wide so Gwaine could see he was pleased. Then, Arthur tied a loose length of cloth around Gwaine's neck.

Gwaine's hands came up to touch the bound nipples and the cloth around his neck. Arthur held up a cloth he'd dampened and Gwaine obediently opened his mouth for the gag.

Arthur stroked Gwaine's face gently as he eased Gwaine's legs back. Gwaine caught hold of his thighs and spread himself for Arthur.

Arthur petted Gwaine's trembling sides as he poured more oil along his fingers, letting it drip across Gwaine's flush member.

With a kiss to Gwaine's temple, Arthur slipped in the tip of his finger. Gwaine squirmed and Arthur tweaked a nipple, pulling a grunt from Gwaine.

Arthur took his time pressing in his finger, gaining room within Gwaine's body. Gwaine's huge eyes bore into Arthur as he pushed and pulled until he could add another gloved finger.

Finally, as Gwaine started to leak tears and his breathing started to quiver, Arthur pulled his fingers free and sheathed his prick in Gwaine.

Arthur rolled his hips as Gwaine arched up off the bed with a sharp inward breath. Arthur grabbed the cloth about Gwaine's neck and pulled it tight. Gwaine's eye's widened just a bit more before he closed them and tried to thrust against Arthur's hips.

"Oh, that's a first, boy." Arthur shoved him down and held him there as Arthur thrust freely.

Gwaine's labored breathing was loud against the slapping of flesh as Arthur took his pleasure. 

Arthur fingered the head of Gwaine's member, causing a tightening in Gwaine's body as Arthur loosened inside of him. Letting the cloth around Gwaine's neck ease, Arthur pulled out. He rubbed at Gwaine's opening as beneath him Gwaine trembled, staring up at Arthur with wet eyes.

Arthur ran oil over his gloved hand and pressed his fingers back in. Gwaine gasped around the gag and made small noises that Arthur gloried in.

He used his other hand to move the metal in Gwaine's member up and down, gaining him more trembling movements of Gwaine's slim hips.

Arthur buried all his fingers inside Gwaine and pressed his thumb to slick skin behind Gwaine's captured bollocks with their pebbled skin. Arthur leaned in and sniffed at Gwaine's prick, which jerked slightly as he did.

Gwaine went stiff as Arthur licked at his hair covered skin around the capturing lengths of leather. There was a muffled groan and Gwaine's hips danced with tiny jerks.

Arthur pulled back, smiling as he folded his thumb into his palm, before pressing forward again. Gwaine's tear trails glistened as Arthur buried his gloved hand in Gwaine's quivering body.

"Such a good boy." Arthur pulled the cloth tight with each thrust of his fist inside Gwaine, loosening it with each retreat. "Glorious in your surrender."

Gwaine's face was slack in pleasure, his eyes wide and staring at the thatch about them, but not seeing it, as Arthur moved his hand from Gwaine's neck to his prick.

Arthur pulled the metal free and licked at the hole in the head of Gwaine's member. Gwaine whimpered and his bollocks pulled against their bindings. Arthur gently bit the head and Gwaine's body burst into frantic movements as his member leaked sluggishly.

Arthur pressed in deep and ground his fist in Gwaine as waves of pleasure took him. Arthur waited for Gwaine to open his eyes again before wrapping his hand around Gwaine's member and stroking up in one hard, swift movement. Gwaine's body gave up, his eyes going half-closed as he sagged.

Smiling, Arthur thrust his fist again and again as Gwaine's body could do no more than tremble. He kept up his thrusts until Gwaine's eyelids fluttered and he drew a sharp gasp as his body tightened.

Arthur pulled his hand completely out and watched as Gwaine's body arched up after him. He stripped off the gloves and used his bare fingers to play with Gwaine's nipples and bollocks as Gwaine's hands dug marks into his own thighs, holding himself wide for Arthur's play.

Arthur took him again, his prick moving more freely within Gwaine, as he unbound Gwaine's bollocks. Gwaine's hand came to his prick and Arthur didn't deny him as he pumped himself harshly.

Instead, Arthur pulled the cloth around Gwaine's neck tight and watched his eyes widen as he lost his air, his hand moving faster on his member. Arthur let go of the cloth as Gwaine's release crashed over him.

Arthur rode him until he became tired. He pulled free and loosened over Gwaine's messy stomach. He stroked his hands down Gwaine's sides as he leaned in to kiss Gwaine's wet temple. He unblocked Gwaine's ears and removed the gag. "You've done well, boy."

Gwaine shivered and turned his head so Arthur can't see his eyes as he started to sob. Arthur murmured to him that he was the strongest Arthur had ever had as he removed the rest of Gwaine's trappings. Arthur wrapped him in the softest of the blankets on the bed and curled tight around him.

Gwaine's hand shakily patted Arthur's forearm were it rested across his chest. "Pretty good for...a high born."

Arthur pulled him closer and bit the back of Gwaine's neck, getting a lovely shiver from him. "You pleased me greatly."

Gwaine snorted as he dropped off to sleep.

****

Arthur toyed with Gwaine's hair as he slept. The man's body was well honed. A fighter with a problem with those born above him. Arthur frowned as he thought about having Gwaine again. His mind attempted to insert Merlin into his thoughts.

Arthur went with it, thinking about having them both. Merlin in that wonderful haze that Arthur had found on accident. Gwaine bound tight and crying for it. Arthur shivered as his prick made itself known.

He was normally done after two rounds, but as he rose to his knees, he found himself as hard as he'd been at the start of his bedsport with Gwaine. Arthur pulled up the blanket until he could see Gwaine's arse. 

He spread Gwaine's cheeks and thumbed the soft skin. Arthur oiled himself and fitted his member's head to Gwaine's opening. Moving slowly, Arthur entered Gwaine in hitching little movements.

Gwaine twitched and moaned as Arthur rode him slow, deep, and gently. He curled more into his blanket as Arthur breathed against the bite mark on Gwaine's neck.

Arthur groaned as he spilled again. Gwaine whimpered softly as Arthur bit him again.

****

Arthur woke in the dark of the night with a plan. It was a horrible plan, but Arthur was determined he could get Gwaine to agree. He looked at the moonlight coming in through the thin cloth covering the single window. He shook Gwaine roughly.

"What?" Gwaine blinked rapidly as Arthur stroked his jawline. "High born?"

Arthur smiled. "If I let you fight all you want and drink all you can, would you warm my bed every night?"

Gwaine's brow furrowed. "You've not got enough money for that."

Arthur pulled the cap from his head. "Let's say I do."

Gwaine blinked and thumped his head on the bed beneath him. "Bugger."

"Yes, I'd like to a lot."

Gwaine snorted. "All the fighting and drinking I want?"

"Yes...boy."

Gwaine shivered and looked at him through narrowed lids. "You'll tire of me."

"If I do I'm sure that Merlin will like you."

Gwaine blinked. "You've need for more than one bedwarmer?"

Arthur swept his thumb across Gwaine's neck. "Merlin is more than my bedwarmer, Gwaine."

"I can leave at anytime?"

Arthur could see the fear in the back of Gwaine's eyes, so he nodded. "Yes. I'd like a bit of warning, but yes, if you must, you can leave."

Gwaine blinked, looking bewildered. "What rank are you?"

Arthur smirked. "You don't know me from the hair color?"

"Should I?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm Prince Arthur."

Gwaine's eyes flew wide open. "Bugger!"

Arthur wrapped his hand around Gwaine's member and smiled at the groan. "Well, what do you think, boy?"

WIth a shiver, Gwaine covered Arthur's hand with his own. "I think I'm a prince's bedwarmer."

****


	3. Chapter 3

****

Arthur lead Gwaine into the palace during the faint light of the false dawn. The guards were avoided until they reached Arthur's hallway. He nodded to his room guards and pushed Gwaine ahead of him into his room.

In his bed both Merlin and Lancelot were asleep.

Gwaine looked from the bed to Arthur. "Do you really need a bedwarmer?"

Arthur made a face and pulled off his cloak. "They don't service me. You'll be careful in Lancelot's presence. He has been sorely mistreated. He is not yet recovered."

Gwaine craned his neck to look at the sleeping men. "Which is he?"

"The one on the far side. The closer is my manservant, Merlin."

With a nod, Gwaine turned back towards Arthur. "He sleeps in your bed, but doesn't service you? You're an odd duck of a highborn."

Arthur sighed and took Gwaine's cloak from him. "He is special to me."

"Oh." Gwaine blinked and gestured to the bed. "Where do you sleep then, sire?"

"With them." Arthur settled into his chair at the table and smiled when Gwaine leaned against the edge instead of sitting. "Even a highborn is capable of sleeping without needing services to his person."

Gwaine pursed his lips and bobbed his head once before crossing his arms. "I'll not be a show, highborn."

Arthur motioned Gwaine closer and took his hip in hand once he was close enough. Arthur dug his thumb into the spot he knew would be forming a bruise from their earlier bedsport. "You are much more than a show, boy."

Gwaine bit his lip. "I've preferences as well, sire."

Arthur tugged until Gwaine slid to his knees beside Arthur's knee. "Tell me, Gwaine."

Glancing at the bed, Gwaine shuffled forward and put his forehead on Arthur's thigh. "I will not thrust myself upon anyone. Nor will I grovel or lick at your boots."

Arthur buried his fingers in Gwaine's hair and looked at Merlin staring silently at them from the bed. "I will not ask that of you." He looked down at Gwaine. "I have already told you that you have my leave whenever you wish. I will tell you again now that you are a free a man as I can make you."

Gwaine's shoulders relaxed. "I agreed to warm your bed, highborn. We need not repeat ourselves."

"Arthur?"

Arthur kept Gwaine's head against his thigh as he twisted to look at Merlin. "Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin eased out of bed. "What's going on?"

Arthur beckoned Merlin over. "I needed release tonight."

Gwaine lolled his head to one side despite the pull of Arthur's fingers in his hair. "He means he buggered me very well and brought me back to his rooms for more later."

Arthur huffed and caught Merlin's wrist as he drifted closer. He tugged Merlin in until he was standing beside Gwaine's kneeling form. "I'm thinking about making Gwaine a knight."

Gwaine's head shot up. "What?"

Arthur smiled down at him. "After some training, of course. You'll stand with Lancelot."

Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwaine and back. "Arthur, Lancelot still refuses to leave your rooms."

"Yet. He will recover given time."

Gwaine looked from one to the other. "Are you sure he's your manservant?"

Merlin frowned down at Gwaine. "Why do you say that?"

"You speak like he is your equal."

Merlin bit his lip and looked at Arthur, who shrugged.

"I like Merlin's insubordination on occasion."

Merlin snorted and turned back towards the bed. "Arthur, we aren't all going to fit."

Arthur stood, motioning Gwaine upright. "I didn't think we would." He lead Gwaine through the door to the servant's quarters. "Manservant's room. Your's for now, Gwaine." Arthur watched Merlin scurry around tidying up.

Gwaine blinked. "Why all this?"

Arthur wrapped his hand around the back of Gwaine's neck. "You pleased me greatly, Gwaine."

With a nod, Gwaine touched the nearest bedpost. "You were as...though as you said you'd be."

Arthur grinned at how Merlin's eyes widened. He watched Merlin retreat into the main room. Arthur stepped closer to Gwaine. "You are more than a bedwarmer, Gwaine." He kissed the back of Gwaine's neck and nipped it when Gwaine whimpered softly.

"Highborn..."

Arthur pulled back and cupped Gwaine's bollocks through the fabric of his breeches. "Mine for a while, didn't we decide?"

"Yes." Gwaine leaned back into Arthur. "Yes...sire."

"Good." Arthur glanced at the partially open connecting door and then gently pushed Gwaine towards the bed. Arthur opened a long disused cabinet and pulled out a device. He pointed to the bed. "Strip down and get in, boy."

Gwaine's nod was shaky.

Arthur went back into the other room and found Merlin sitting up in his bed next to Lancelot. "Merlin."

Merlin frowned down at the device in Arthur's hand. "What's that for?"

Arthur sat down beside Merlin on the edge of the bed. "I need a distraction, a release from being in command with little reward."

Merlin looked perplexed, but he nodded. "Alright."

"Gwaine is my chosen distraction." Arthur held out the device. "Can your magic make this solid once it closes, but able to drop off with the right word?"

Merlin's breathe quickened as he realized where the device went on a body. "He'll wear that for you?"

"Yes." Arthur touched the back of Merlin's arm. "He needs to feel safe here. Much like Lancelot."

Merlin took the device and turned it over in his hand. "Why let him know?"

Arthur could see Gwaine's eyes watching them from the crack in the doorway. "If I were ever killed I want to know you can get out of Camelot."

"I'll die with you, Arthur."

Arthur kissed him on the temple. "I truly hope you do not, Merlin. Thus, those that need to know."

Merlin sniffed hard and nodded. He touched the device and whispered a spell over it.

Arthur kissed Merlin on the temple again and went back in to Gwaine, shutting the door behind himself.

Gwaine was staring at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing harboring a magic user in the middle of the most magic hating kingdom in the known world?"

"Trying to keep him alive." Arthur touched Gwaine's elbow. "Kneel up, boy."

Gwaine moved around until he was on his knees, his back straight and his hands resting on his thighs.

Arthur held out the device. "This will come off at a word from you, but I hope you will see fit to await an order from me to give that word."

Gwaine stared at it and swallowed as his prick twitched. "Will it hurt?"

Arthur ran the metal up Gwaine's thigh, brushing across his thumb where it lay against Gwaine's skin. "Sometimes."

Gwaine looked Arthur in the eyes. "Will your manservant mount me?"

Arthur brought up his free hand to gently grip Gwaine's neck. "Only if both of you wish it." Arthur grinned and rubbed the device against Gwaine's member. "I can share my manservant and my bedwarmer."

Gwaine's eyelids fluttered. "Bugger."

"I did that already."

With a chuckled, Gwaine moved his hands to the device. "Alright, yes. Just..." Gwaine frowned. "I...I can still leave?"

Arthur put the device down and took Gwaine's face between his hands. "You are never my prisoner, Gwaine. Yes, if you want, you can take your leave."

Gwaine fingered the device for several long moments. "Alright. Put it on me, highborn."

Arthur grinned wide and slipped the metal around the base of Gwaine's shaft, under the balls to capture them in their own loop of metal. The device glowed and tightened against Gwaine's skin before settling.

Gwaine sucked in a breathe as the device tightened.

Carefully checking, Arthur rubbed his fingers around Gwaine's bollocks. He pulled the light chain from the compartment on the bedpost it was attached to. "This is a clip, no locks. I enjoy the appearance of ownership."

Gwaine shivered as Arthur clipped the chain to the device where it the wrap of metal around his prick met the wrap around his balls.

Arthur gently pushed Gwaine down on the bed as he felt the chain and the ring around the base of his member. "You are so very strong, boy."

Gwaine shuddered and pushed his prick into his fist as he hardened. "I shouldn't be able to go again so quickly."

Arthur smiled as he slipped a finger into Gwaine's still slick arse. "Magic."

Gwaine laughed and then gasped as Arthur added another finger.

Arthur gradually wrapped the chain around Gwaine's bollocks as Gwaine stroked himself faster with each finger Arthur pressed into him.

Gwaine whimpered as Arthur took Gwaine's cock into his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Gwaine to spill. Arthur pumped his fingers faster as Gwaine quivered under Arthur.

Arthur kept thrusting, his own need a distant almost pleasant ache, as he watched Gwaine's body give little shudders as his eyelids fluttered. Arthur wrapped his free hand around Gwaine's neck and squeezed lightly.

Gwaine's body jerked and his prick gave one last twitch before going limp.

Arthur pressed his fingertips into the spot inside Gwaine that brought that explosion of sensation. Gwaine gave a little mewl sound that vibrated the hand Arthur had laid on his neck.

Disentangling himself, Arthur cleaned his fingers off and then he checked that Gwaine's trappings were in place.

Gwaine stared up at him in the dawn light. "Arthur."

With a smile, Arthur bent over Gwaine and kissed him deeply before pulling back. "You have today off from the training fields, but tomorrow you will pick up a sword."

Gwaine blinked and started to curl up when Arthur fondled Gwaine's aching member.

Arthur grinned and flipped the blanket over Gwaine's body. "Sleep while you can, boy."

****

Merlin listened to Arthur and Gwaine's faint voices. He fingered Lancelot's hair until Arthur came back out of the antechamber and crawled into bed. "Arthur."

Arthur yawned and curled himself around Merlin. "What?"

"Why do you trust him already?"

Arthur put his lips close to Merlin's ear and whispered. "I can't place him amongst the noble families, but he's a good a fighter as me and noble bloodied."

"Oh." Merlin swallowed and listened to Arthur settle slowly behind him. "Arthur?"

"What, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I'd service you."

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's spine. "You'll not service me, Merlin. You'll love me. When you are as ready as I am."

Merlin squirmed around to tell Arthur he was ready, only to find Arthur asleep.

****

Arthur woke later in the morning to find Lancelot staring down at him. "Lancelot."

He blinked and cut his eyes towards the antechamber. "My lord."

Arthur ran his fingertips up and down the outside of Lancelot's arm. "You are safe. Gwaine is here for me. He'll not harm you. We'll be training with the knights tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to as well?"

Lancelot blinked, his face going blank.

Arthur sighed and rolled out of bed. He rubbed his hair as he looked for signs of Merlin and breakfast.

****

Gwaine woke and rubbed at the seamless metal around the base of his shaft and then around his scrotum. Arthur's chain was clipped in to a small loop at the side where the two rings joined. Gwaine ran his fingertips along the chain and then back to his sore bollocks.

He wasn't sure how he was worming his way into Arthur's world and secrets so easily. The door to his little room opened and Arthur grinned at the sight Gwaine made.

"Ready for more sport already?"

Gwaine fingered himself. "Not as ready as I would like, highborn."

Arthur grinned as he came to the bedpost. He detached the chain from the bedpost with a little twist maneuver that he didn't even try to hide from Gwaine's eyes. "Let us eat, boy."

Gwaine's member twitched at the name and Gwaine hurried to follow Arthur's tiny pull on the chain.

****

Merlin sat down breakfast and watched Arthur lead a naked Gwaine from the other room with a little chain between him. Merlin stared at the metal device wrapped around Gwaine's privates. Arthur grinned and sat down in his favorite chair. 

Merlin sat out Arthur's food and then retrieved Lancelot from the bed and put him on the other side of Arthur from Gwaine. Merlin put food in front of them both and settled in to help coax Lancelot into eating.

****

Gwaine should have felt odd sitting bare of clothing at a table where everyone else was clothed. It didn't feel odd, instead it felt comfortable in a way Gwaine couldn't put a term to. Gwaine ate what was sat in front of him as he watched Merlin tried to coax the other man, Lancelot, into eating.

Arthur glanced between Gwaine and Lancelot several times as he ate.

Gwaine poked the back of Lancelot's lax hand with the handle end of his fork. "What is wrong?"

Merlin slapped at Gwaine's poking. "Stop that. He's recovering."

Gwaine watched Arthur frown from the corner of his eye. Leaning forward, Gwaine stared into Lancelot's blank eyes. "What happened to him?" Gwaine looked at Merlin. "Magic?"

Merlin jerked. "What? No." Merlin glared at him. "He was hurt."

"Yes, you said that."

Arthur put his hand on Gwaine's elbow. "Lancelot was violated in a way he would not want spoken of to anyone."

Gwaine went still. "Oh." He poked Lancelot's hand with the handle of his fork. "Anyone still living in there?"

Lancelot pulled away.

Gwaine smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "That's good."

****

Arthur looped the chain around Gwaine's neck and hooked it to itself. "You'll only watch from beside Merlin, today."

Gwaine panted as he pulled up his breeches. "Bugger."

Arthur tugged on Gwaine's earlobe. "Tonight, boy."

Gwaine mock-glared and then pulled his shirt down into place. "What about the moving statue?"

Frowning, Arthur turned towards Lancelot. "He won't leave my rooms. He goes further into himself at any mention of it."

Gwaine tilted his head. "Alright." He went over to Lancelot. "Come to Arthur's door with me and check that it is safe for Arthur." He nudged Lancelot's closer foot. "Please, knight."

Lancelot blinked and Gwaine herded him to the door. Lancelot's breathing sped up as Gwaine guided his hands to the handle.

"Does it work properly with no sticking?"

Lancelot leaned back into Gwaine's body as the handle engaged to let the door open.

Gwaine used Lancelot's hand to ease the handle back into place and then all but carried Lancelot to Arthur's bed. He brushed his fingers through Lancelot's hair.

"You were very brave, knight. Tomorrow you'll be even more brave and open the door, hmm?"

Arthur brushed his hand over Lancelot's head and then pulled on Gwaine's chain to get them down to weapons practice without being too late.

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

Gwaine watched the knights and mentally catalogued their fighting styles, weaknesses as well as their strengths. Arthur was very good and Gwaine's estimation of the prince steadily climbed watching how Arthur trained and handled his knights.

Merlin shifted beside him and Gwaine glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"You want to ask something?"

Merlin frowned and scooted a little closer. "Is it good being...taken?"

Gwaine blinked. "It can be." He turned slightly so he could watch over Merlin's shoulders in the event of someone coming close to them. "It is exquisite when it is Arthur."

Merlin picked at the hem of his tunic. "He thinks I'm not ready."

Gwaine watched the emotions chase themselves across Merlin's expressions. "Perhaps he isn't ready and sees that in you where it is not?"

Merlin looked across the field to where Arthur was helping the big knight, Percy, to his feet. "He buggered you."

"Aye." Gwaine squinted at Merlin. "I'm not his love, Merlin, so it doesn't matter so much to him."

"I've seen how he handles those that don't matter." Merlin's slim fingers touched the thin chain looped around Gwaine's neck. "This is not a sign that you don't matter to him."

Gwaine shifted as his prick gave a twitch. "He only found me yesterday, Merlin."

Merlin nodded towards Arthur watching them across the drilling knights. "He cares."

Looking over, Gwaine caught Arthur's eye. He trailed his fingers down the chain, following its path under his clothes to his stomach. Gwaine grinned as Arthur swallowed. "For my arse, yeah."

Merlin sighed. "You'll see eventually."

Gwaine turned back towards him. "You really want to ride him?"

Merlin licked his lip. "I want many things."

Gwaine hummed. They were in love. Any fool around the two for half a candle-mark could see it. Gwaine absently watched the rest of the practice as he thought about how to best help Arthur and Merlin.

****

Arthur was having trouble keeping his attention on the practice drills. Merlin and Gwaine were sitting far too close together and it sparked thoughts in Arthur's head that he liked, but found inconvenient.

Every flash of the chain around Gwaine's neck made Arthur want to dismiss the knights so he could ravage Gwaine right there upon the practice field.

Merlin's gaze upon Arthur furthered Arthur's troubles. He beat on Percy as he tried to keep himself in check.

****

Merlin went about his chores with Gwaine on his heels after Arthur had gruffly ordered him away from the practice field. "I don't understand."

Gwaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "There's only so much even chainmail can cover, my friend."

"Oh." Merlin put another gathering of herb leaves into his carry basket. "He wanted you, again."

Gaine snorted. "He was looking at you the most, warlock."

Merlin whirled on him. "Don't call me that! You have to be careful!"

Gwaine caught his hand making angry gestures and pulled Merlin in against him. "He said he'd share himself with both of us."

With a sigh, Merlin sagged as he relaxed all at once. "Sorry."

Gwaine kissed Merlin's temple. "Don't apologize for what you feel."

Merlin nodded. "Did...did he say how he'd share us?"

With a smile, Gwaine kissed Merlin's neck above the cloth wrapped around his neck. "I think you be the lever in the middle, Merlin. He was very focused on mounting me, not the other way about." Gwaine frowned down at their feet. "I don't wish to mount anyone. Riding someone when they mount me is what I crave."

"I don't know which I'd want more." Merlin tilted his head to bare his neck more. "You like the metal trapping you?"

Gwaine kissed Merlin's neck and then eased Merlin away from him with a little push towards another herb plant Merlin hadn't harvested from yet. "I like it. Arthur's trappings are easier to tolerate than others' in the past."

Merlin glanced up at him before going back to picking leaves. "Last time I let someone close my magic flared and I had to come to Camelot."

Gwaine snorted. "You lost control of your power so you came to the one place that is sure to burn you at the stake for having that power. Sounds a bit insane to me."

Merlin frowned at the herbs in his hand. "I'm not sure burning me would kill me."

"Let's not test that, shall we?"

"Not if I can help it." Merlin put the herbs into his basket. "Done. We need to go back in. Arthur has a feast to attend tonight and I'll have to serve at it."

Gwaine caught Merlin's hips and pressed himself to Merlin's back so the chain of Arthur's was solid along Merlin's spine. "After the feast perhaps we can pounce on your princeling."

Merlin's breath caught and he pushed back into Gwaine's embrace. "Share him, shall we?"

Gwaine smiled as he kissed the back of Merlin's neck. "Yes, I think we shall."

****

Gwaine stayed in Arthur's rooms with Lancelot as Arthur and Merlin went to the feast for some visiting highborn that Gwaine didn't want to know the name of. Gwaine watched Lancelot wander from the table to the chair near the fire and back again.

"Do you need something, knight?"

Lancelot blinked and looked at him before going back to the chair near the fire. "Arthur eases the pain."

Gwaine shifted his chair around to watch Lancelot kneel slowly next the chair. "He'll come in another candle-mark or two and help you then."

Lancelot nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Arthur saves me."

"Yeah?" Gwaine fingered the chain around his neck and pulled on it just enough to move his privates. "How does he save you?"

Lancelot knelt next to the empty chair. "He makes me safe."

Gwaine nodded. "You feel safer with him than without?"

Lancelot didn't reply, he stayed in his kneeling position and stared at the empty chair.

****

Arthur pushed Merlin ahead of him down the hallway. His manservant had been almost too attentive through the feast. Arthur was sure if they'd stayed another moment Merlin would have climbed into his lap.

Merlin grinned at the guards at the end of Arthur's hallway. Arthur nodded to them both and made a mental note to make sure they had nothing to want for, given what they put up with.

Arthur gently guided Merlin through the door and locked it behind himself to find Lancelot kneeling near Arthur's seat by the fire. Merlin was stumbling that way. Gwaine was sitting at the table clad only in his leggings. The chain was still wrapped about Gwaine's neck, trailing down to disappear at Gwaine's waist.

Arthur planted a kiss on Gwaine's temple and picked up food from the plate on Arthur's table. He sat and slid Lancelot and Merlin into their relaxed states with easy bites of food and careful touches.

Gwaine watched from his seat at the table as Arthur quietly ordered Lancelot to go to sleep in Arthur's bed. Arthur sent Merlin to help Lancelot and then Arthur came over to Gwaine.

"You still wear my chain, boy."

Gwaine shivered at the nickname. "I do, highborn."

Arthur smiled. "Go wait beside your bed. I'll be there shortly."

Gwaine rose and pushed against Arthur's body. "Bring the manservant. He wishes to share you."

Blinking, Arthur's smile widened. "Go."

Gwaine scurried away.

Arthur caught ahold of Merlin as he was covering Lancelot in the bedcovers. "Merlin."

Merlin turned wide eyes towards him. He was wearing that nearly-not-there expression that kicked loose feelings in Arthur's chest.

"Come here."

Merlin drifted towards him with a small smile on his face. "Arthur."

Arthur smiled at him and tugged him in closer. "Merlin, do you think your magic can be put to use during bedsports?"

Merlin frowned and his hands fluttered across Arthur's shoulders. "Possibly."

Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin's nose. "Good. Would you like to accompany me to Gwaine?"

Merlin ducked his head and pressed his nose to Arthur's collarbone. "Please."

Arthur gave one last thought to Lancelot sleeping and guided Merlin in front of himself towards the joining room.

****

Gwaine stripped down to his skin and ran fingertips up and down the chain leading from the metal wrapped around his prick and bollocks. Gwaine unhooked the loop and his neck and hooked the chain to the bedpost.

Gwaine touch feel it do something to him as the chain glistened in the fading light of dusk. He blinked and settled on the bed to present himself to his princeling.

****

Arthur was greeted with the lovely sight of Gwaine on his knees, his chain attached to the bedpost and his member hanging low and heavy with his sac between his thighs. Arthur closed the door and let Merlin staring at Gwaine to close the shutters on the single window.

Arthur lit the candles along the wall and went back to Merlin standing, still staring at Gwaine. "Merlin." Arthur kissed Merlin's hair. "Out of your clothing, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin's breathing quickened as he pulled his clothing off, stumbling to get out of his breeches. Arthur helped keep him steady as the last of Merlin's smallclothes fell to the floor. The only thing still on him was the cloth around his neck.

Gwaine was watching silently from the bed, still a vision on his knees, his head resting against the sheets, as Arthur guided Merlin over.

"Slim and lanky boy to love, princeling."

Arthur gently pulled the cloth around Merlin's neck tight. "Not a boy, are you, Merlin? Our boy is the one kneeling in front of us, isn't that right, my warlock?"

Merlin's breathing grew harsh as the cloth tightened. "Arthur..."

Arthur ran his fingertips over Merlin's hardening member. "My warlock."

Merlin sagged against him and Arthur eased him down on the bed near Gwaine. Arthur tugged playfully on the chain.

"What of my boy?"

Gwaine gasped sharply and crawled until he was straddling Merlin, his chain nearly taught from the bedpost. "I'm yours to command, highborn."

Arthur smiled. He shifted them around on the bed until Gwaine kneeling over Merlin left him with more slack in his chain. Arthur stood at the edge of the bed, between drawn up knees from where he planted his feet on the edge of the bed. "I know you can stretch wide, boy."

Gwaine shivered as Arthur's fingers brushed across Gwaine's arse. "Aye. I've been open for you...Arthur."

Arthur kissed Gwaine's shoulder blade and moved away to gather the bottle of slick oil. "Now, we'll open you for Merlin."

Merlin's hands froze where they were roaming Gwaine's hips. "Me?"

Arthur playfully tugged on Gwaine's chain and loved the twitches it caused in him. "Yes, Merlin." Arthur knelt by them and pressed oil slick fingers to the crack of Gwaine's arse.

Merlin surged up and captured Gwaine in a fierce looking kiss. Arthur ran his clean hand across their chests, one to another as he eased a finger into Gwaine.

Gwaine pulled from Merlin and threw his head back panting.

Arthur kissed Gwaine's temple and smiled down at Merlin watching them with wide eyes. "Merlin, can you make a very thin length of magic solid?"

Gwaine's whole body jolted. "Like the metal you put in me."

Arthur kissed him again. "Yes, just like that. Only I'm hoping Merlin can make it tingle where it touches you."

Gwaine shivered hard as Arthur slipped in another finger.

Merlin brought his hand together and cupped them. His eyes flashed gold and then he opened his hands to a faint glowing blue length of power. "Like this, Arthur?"

Arthur touched one end and pulled on it. "Longer, thin the tip, round the ends..." He grinned. "Oh, yes, that will do. Can you make it slick as if covered in oil?"

Merlin's eyes glowed as he frowned down at the power manifest in his hands. "Yes...There."

Arthur kissed Gwaine's shoulder. "Hold yourself, boy."

Gwaine's breathing was raggedy and loud as he held himself for Arthur to slip the magic down into his prick.

Merlin gaped with wide eyes as Gwaine's hips started to give little stuttering movements as Arthur seated the magic as far as it would go in.

"Bugger." Gwaine stared down at himself before pushing back onto Arthur's fingers more strongly. "More. Please...more, Arthur."

Merlin licked his lip and touched the power sticking out of the head of Gwaine's member. The power curled at Merlin's touch and wrapped around the flare of Gwaine's prickhead. Gwaine moaned as it settled into a loop with the connection to the rest in Gwaine nestled at the underside of where the shaft joined the head.

Arthur touched it and felt the tingle again. "Prefect, Merlin." He added another finger to his attentions to Gwaine. "Make another for looping around your bollocks."

Merlin eagerly nodded and soon Arthur was wrapping the tingling power around Merlin's bollocks in several wraps that would hold his sac down away from his body. Arthur spent several minutes just staring at the lovely visions his men each made.

Gwaine was sweating, one hand touching the magic on his member, the other hand roaming across Merlin's chest and stomach absently. Merlin, for his part, was laying there panting, his hips jerking slightly with ever pass of Gwaine's hand across his ribs.

Arthur slicked Merlin's prick and helped Gwaine slowly sink onto it. Gwaine whimpered and fell forward to kiss Merlin hungrily as Arthur fit himself to Gwaine's stretched entrance.

They both trembled under him as Arthur pressed himself in. The unique feel of Merlin alongside him was esquite and the tingling of Merlin's power teasing Arthur's dangling sac mingled to make Arthur never want to it to end.

He rolled his hips and both the others clutched at Arthur's hips. "My warlock and boy."

Gwaine whined in his throat and buried his face under Merlin's neckerchief to bite at Merlin's shoulder and neck. Merlin grinned wide and unfocused as his hands fluttered from Arthur's hips up his back and back down.

Merlin's eyes were gold as he stared up at Arthur. "We are connected. A trio." His hands were leaking power, Arthur started to shiver from the tingling along his flanks as Merlin's hands roamed. "Courage, strength, and magic."

Gwaine turned his head to eye Arthur, who shrugged and stared thrusting fast and harsh.

Merlin's words were lost to little high pitched grunting sounds as Arthur moved.

Gwaine clutched at Merlin's arms and moaned as they took him. Merlin's soft thrusts rolled with Arthur's harsh ones to make Gwaine feel every moment of their sharing him.

Arthur could feel himself getting close, so he reached under them to find Merlin's prick and he sqeezed firmly on the base of Merlin's shaft.

Merlin's eyes flared and Gwaine cried out as the power grew brighter for a moment before settling back down. Arthur buried himself deep and loosened as he squeezed Merlin again.

Another flare along with another desperate cry from Gwaine and Arthur pulled out. He quickly unwrapped Merlin's bollocks and pushed Gwaine up off, of Merlin's member.

"Stay for a moment, boy." Arthur wrapped the power around Merlin's shaft as Merlin's golden eyes tracked what he was doing. Merlin whimpered as Arthur seated Gwaine back down on him.

"Bugger me." Gwaine pulled at Arthur's hands. "Arthur..."

Arthur kissed the tears that were starting to spill over from Gwaine's eyes. "Good, boy?"

Gwaine nodded shaikly and moved himself up and down.

Arthur brushed Merlin's sweaty hair back from his forehead. "Alright, my warlock?"

Merlin's hands started to glow. "Sire."

Arthur let Merlin's hand find his privates and work its way down until Merlin was cupping Arthur's bollocks. "Yes. I asked if you were alright, my warlock?"

Merlin's power surged as Gwaine tightened his muscles around Merlin's member. Arthur cried out as Merlin's power burned for a moment before becoming a cool tingling.

Arthur panted as he caught hold of Merlin's wrist. "My warlock..."

Merlin blinked and started pumping his hips faster into Gwaine. "Yeeessss." He lolled his head towards Arthur. "More?"

Arthur nodded and slicked his fingers. He parted Merlin's cheeks and pressed the pads of his fingers to Merlin's hole. "More like this, my warlock?"

Merlin moaned and his tried to wiggle his body onto Arthur's fingers.

****

Gwaine felt like he was on fire and ice all together. Merlin's power was tingling and sparking deep in and through him. It was like the power stuffed down his prick was talking to the power spiralling around Merlin's shaft where it was inside Gwaine.

Gwaine could feel Merlin's power surge and wane as Arthur worked his fingers into Merlin's body. Gwaine liked the feeling of the magic surging so he tried to make it happen by tightening his muscles to grip Merlin tight.

The power wrapped around Merlin's shaft made the rim of Gwaine's hole feel so many different sensations as Merlin pounded up into him.

Merlin pulled Gwaine's head down to kiss him and the magic was bubbling in Merlin as the kiss went savage. Arthur gasped and kissed the back of Gwaine's neck. The power surged and Gwaine felt like he was the bridge...no, like the base of a triangle as Arthur did something to Merlin to make the power sign.

****

Arthur kept adding fingers as Merlin's control slowly unravelled, his power surging and the gold eyes blazing whenever Merlin's eyes weren't closed. As Arthur pressed in his thumb, Merlin's thrusting was fast, and the moans had grown to echo off the walls.

Merlin's whole body stilled as Arthur's hand was gripped by him. Arthur rolled his wrist, pressing his fist about and Merlin gasped.

Then, Merlin was thrusting, rolling his hips, riding Arthur's fist as Gwaine rode him. Arthur pressed himself to Gwaine's back and help hold him up as Merlin's magic glowed bright and sharp.

****

Gawine sagged as Merlin's release made all the power flare and dissappear. His member felt empty and huge all at once. Arthur pushed him up and froward until Merlin slipped from Gwaine's body. "Arthur..."

Arthur pressed him down onto Merlin with the weight of his own body. "I've got you, boy." Arthur's callused hand wrapped around Gwaine's prick and stroked.

Under them Merlin was glowing faintly. It looked otherwordly and Gwaine found himself rutting against Merlin's inner thigh as Arthur's hand worked him over.

Merlin's hand found Gwaine's bollocks were the metal was wrapped around him.

Arthur tugged on the chain with his other hand and Gwaine's world exploded.

****

Arthur touched the small branded spots on his sac where Merlin's fingertips had rested as he watched the glow fade from Merlin slowly.

Gwaine was sleeping, his chain still attached to the bed, body relaxed.

Arthur had checked on Lancelot before slipping into a nightshirt and coming back in to watch his men sleep. Arthur wondered if Merlin's body would always glow from his magic.

He stepped closer and moved the covers until he bared Merlin's arse. Arthur slicked himself up and buried himself in Merlin. He thrust slowly, savioring the feel of Merlin's relaxed body.

Gwaine smiled sleepily at him as Arthur kept his pace. "You like that, don't you, princeling?"

Arthur's movements quickened. "Oh, yes."

Gwaine fondled himself as he watched Arthur finish. "You did that to me?"

Arthur kissed Gwaine and slumped between them. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

Gwaine pumped himself. "No, princess. I find I like the idea when it is you."

Arthur swirled his fingertip around the head of Gwaine's prick. "And when it is Merlin?"

Gwaine's hips arched. "I think I'll like that too."

Arthur leaned over and bit Gwaine's nipple.

Gwaine's back arched as he loosened.

****

Merlin woke in the dark of the night and made himself a flickering light. He looked over Arthur and Gwaine, tangled with him on the bed. The feeling of rightness with the three of them was still with him.

His magic was calm in a way that Merlin didn't usually get unless he'd preformed a huge spell. Merlin slipped from the bed and went to check on Lancelot.

The feeling of worry that Merlin had been getting around Lancelot was absent this time when Merlin carefully smoothed Lancelot's blankets.

Merlin went back into the other room and touched the chain where it joined to the bedpost. Under the light from Merlin's small magic, Arthur and Gwaine looked younger, peaceful.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's wrist was caught by Arthur's strong hand. "I'm right here, Arthur."

Arthur smiled up at him. "My warlock."

Merlin eased back into bed with them. "Yes, Arthur."

He threw an arm across Merlin's torso. "You've marked me, my warlock." Arthur's face went slack again as he slipped back to sleep.

Merlin bit his lip and searched Arthur's skin, until he found the little oval marks that matched up to Merlin's fingertips on the otherwise smooth, hairy skin between Arthur's entrance and his bollocks.

Merlin gently covered Arthur and made the same search of Gwaine.

"Wha...?"

"Quiet. I'm just looking."

Gwaine yawned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Looking for what, Merlin?"

Merlin twisted his hands together. "I marked Arthur. I didn't mean to."

Gwaine nodded. "You marked me too, Merlin. You'll not find it on the outside though."

Merlin stared down at him until Gwaine patted Merlin's arm.

"I'm fine, little warlock. Put out your magic light and sleep."

Merlin nodded, doused the light and sat up, thinking until dawn.

****


End file.
